


Open to suggestions

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a thing for Oliver in a mask, Bottom Oliver, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Barry, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: “So, how are you going to make it up to me?” Barry asks, his eyes now boring into Oliver’s.Oliver puts his hands on Barry’s shoulders to pull him closer until their lips meet in a bruising kiss. Barry takes in a sharp breath and reciprocates with matching eagerness. While fighting for the dominance of the kiss, Oliver moves his hands down along Barry’s arms until they wrap around the speedster’s wrists. Then the archer guides them to his back, and lower and lower. The moment he stops Barry’s hands suggestively over his own ass, he also surrenders the kiss.Barry moans loudly into his mouth the moment he deciphers the other man’s message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to being full-olivarry-trash but I wanted to read a fic with thouroughly fucked Oliver Queen since I started watching the show. Found some with other pairings but didn't have much luck with my favourite one... Thus _this_ happened, I just needed it out of my system. I know not many people in this fandom share my love of bottom Oliver but I hope this fic will still find some readers who'll enjoy something different in the tag for a change  >:)
> 
> Special thanks for [thekasialin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekasialin) and [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) who took a look at it to check whether it's not a total disaster. I'm not a native speaker of English so I apologise for any mistakes!

 

The villain is safe in the pipeline and the Flash Team is all content with case being solved, but Oliver can see there’s something on Barry’s mind. Caitlin and Cisco are still discussing how lucky they were with tonight’s turn of events and Barry isn’t really absent from the conversation, but Oliver can see a spark in his eye that looks almost mischievous and this is not a look he’s used to seeing after a successful operation.

Then as the team starts to leave for the night - and this would usually be the cue for the vigilantes to go and lose the suits - Oliver feels Barry’s hand supporting his body the way he always does before moving them both in the super-speed. And indeed a bit of a vertigo later he’s in an unknown room. It’s still Star Labs, that much Oliver can tell, but it looks like some part of it that was never used again after the particle accelerator fiasco.

Before Oliver can ask what’s it all about, he’s being pushed towards a work table until he finally hits its edge with the back of his legs.

“What happened to _it’s your city, you call the shots_ , huh?” Barry finally says and his voice is teasing with a dark note to it and Oliver can only _stare_. “I told you to wait for my mark and you did what?” Barry is standing between Oliver’s legs now and puts his hands on Oliver’s chest. His palms journey up and down along the green leather as if the speedster was considering whether to tear the piece off of him or not. “You went all running in with bow ready before I told you to,” Barry answers his own question. Oliver opens his mouth to talk back but a finger, still gloved in scarlet, appears on his lips. “You threw me off and I almost blew it all,” the speedster accuses.

“So, how are you going to make it up to me?” Barry asks, his eyes now boring into Oliver’s.

Oliver swallows and looks back into the green eyes with a challenge. Barry takes the hint and removes his finger but Oliver doesn’t present his proposition with words, though he does use his mouth.

He puts his hands on Barry’s shoulders to pull him closer until their lips meet in a bruising kiss. Barry takes in a sharp breath and reciprocates with matching eagerness. While fighting for the dominance of the kiss, Oliver moves his hands down along Barry’s arms until they wrap around the speedster’s wrists. Then the archer guides them to his back, and lower and lower. The moment he stops Barry’s hands suggestively over his own ass, he also surrenders the kiss.

Barry moans loudly into his mouth the moment he deciphers the other man’s message.

“Okay, I think it’s a fair compensation,” Barry pants against Oliver’s lips and the archer grins. “Just one condition.”

Oliver raises his brows in question and Barry eyes him up and down before answering.

“The suits stay on.”

Oliver is still fully suited up sans weapons and Barry only has his cowl off. The vision of continuing the evening like this makes Oliver’s trousers seem a bit too tight in certain areas. Why haven’t they tried it this way before?

“Deal,” Oliver agrees, double-checking that all comms on him were disabled after they finished tonight’s operation. “ _Your city, you call the shots,_ ” he challenges, making his body language as open as possible while still in his vigilante ensemble. I’m all yours, Flash.

“Don’t move,” Barry orders before flashing out of the room. Unsurprisingly, he’s back seconds later but with a bottle of lube in his hands. Oliver smirks when he recognizes that the speedster took it from his own bag. When Oliver arrived in Central City today, he went straight here to accompany The Flash in taking down the villain of the day. He took his whole baggage with him to change into his vigilante suit. Barry must have rightly assumed that Oliver had some _other supplies_ in that bag, too, since he originally came to visit his boyfriend.

“Quite a detective, huh?” he comments, nodding at the bottle of lube. ”So, you’re not just looks and speed after all?” Oliver isn’t quite sure what has gotten into him tonight - or maybe he does know with Barry’s dark eyes full of lust and the anticipation of what’s to come... He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable with a partner to let some of his pre-island flirtatious playboy persona come out, to _have fun_ before it becomes all passion and desperation.

Barry’s first reaction is astonishment at the other man’s ease but it lasts just a second before he grins again and leans in closer to Oliver who, as ordered, hasn’t moved from this spot against the table. Barry bites into his lip and Oliver takes in a sharp breath and then moans lowly when the speedster’s tongue runs over the teeth mark. They start kissing again, grinding slowly against each other’s legs as they get closer and closer, seeking friction. It feels different with their suits on, their skin covered with protective fabric and their hands still gloved, the only point where they meet skin on skin being their lips. It’s simultaneously frustrating and arousing.

Barry withdraws, panting slightly. His right hand rises to his face and he takes the glove off of it with his teeth. Slowly.

“Take your trousers off, Mr Queen.”

Oliver is so mesmerized with the view in front of him that for a moment he remains still, staring. Only when Barry raises one of his eyebrows challengingly, the archer starts moving. Getting undressed with his gloves still on is a bit inconvenient but he wants to please Barry so he doesn’t show any discomfort with the execution of their plan. Just the opposite. He gets rid of his shoes as fast as the shoelaces allow him to but then he slows down when it’s time for the trousers. He catches Barry’s dark gaze for a moment before the speedster’s eyes come back to Oliver’s hands slowly stripping himself.

The trousers are almost off, just one of the trouser legs still on his calf, when Barry’s patience runs out. He rips Oliver’s underwear off him before the archer can even react and then there are hands on his thighs - one bare and one still gloved - stroking his exposed skin and spreading his legs. Oliver can’t help but shiver.

“Lay down,” comes the next instruction and Oliver obeys. The table isn’t the most comfortable of things to have sex on but it looks solid and it’s firmly attached to the floor so Oliver isn’t planning on stopping now to change places.

Barry hums with appreciation when the emerald vigilante is all laid down in front of him and runs his hands up Oliver’s spread thighs once again before leaning down and taking the other man’s cock into his mouth. Oliver curses out loud, taken by surprise. He was already aroused when Barry got rid of his underwear but now he becomes fully and painfully hard so fast that he becomes light-headed for a moment. He _loves_ Barry’s mouth and he didn’t expect getting any of it on his cock since tonight is supposed to be about remunerating Barry. He’s not going to complain now, though.

Barry starts with licking up and down Oliver’s length before sucking on the head for a moment. He swaps between the two but not for long. Before Oliver starts really losing himself to the feeling, it ends all too soon and Barry is withdrawing to straighten himself up.

“I just couldn’t resist,” he confesses, almost guiltily, as if Oliver had any complaints.

“Unbelievable,” Oliver huffs out in response. “Now, I think we had a plan--”

“Look who’s talking about sticking to plans,” Barry scoffs but reaches for the bottle of lube. Oliver wriggles a bit on the table at the very sight. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate the blowjob part but since they decided on what they’re doing tonight, Oliver’s been _aching_ to feel Barry inside of him.

He watches impatiently as Barry puts some of the lube on his ungloved fingers. Oliver’s hands clench around the table’s edges when he feels one finger massaging and prodding at his entrance. Barry’s first finger is halfway in when Oliver’s hips buckle to push more of it inside.

“Someone’s eager,” Barry comments smugly. Oliver lifts his upper half to look at the other man and the moment their gazes cross, Barry takes in a sharp breath.

“Fuck, I almost forgot you’re still wearing the mask, _god_ you have no idea how hot it looks, you look, I mean--” he continues ranting but Oliver can’t really hear what the other man is saying because Barry hid his reddened face in the archer’s knee.

Of course Barry would get embarrassed about his vigilante fantasies while actually having one of his fingers already inside that exact vigilante. Oliver feels a squeeze in his chest at the realization how ridiculously adorable his boyfriend is but there are other _feelings_ which need more attention right now.

Once again Oliver shifts his hips to encourage Barry to go deeper. The speedster finally gathers himself from his crisis about fucking Oliver in his suit and complies. Soon he’s moving in and out of Oliver with one finger and the archer audibly demands more.

“I thought I was setting up the rules tonight?” Barry reminds him then and the other man swears under his breath. How can Barry be so sweet one minute and then the next give Oliver _this_ look - which can and _will_ make him beg.

“Please,” Oliver breathes out almost inaudibly but Barry hears it and deems enough for now as the archer feels a second finger sliding in next to the first.

Oliver loses the track of time between that moment and being fucked by three of Barry’s expert fingers. Everything is simultaneously happening too fast and too slow. He wants it to last for as long as possible but he also needs _more_.

Once Barry finds his most sensitive spot, Oliver stretches under the sensation, his whole body arching on the table and the movement makes him feel he’s still in _the suit_ , the realization hitting him all over again. He would worry it could pose a problem for the future, distract him in a least opportune moment, but his brain is not capable of such reasoning right now. The only thought prevailing in his head is that he’s ready.

“Barry-- Bar--” he groans and the other man’s head snaps up to meet Oliver’s eyes. The green of his eyes is almost all blackened out by his dilated pupils but there’s also a silent question there whether everything’s alright. “‘m ready, please--”

Barry slowly slides his fingers out and Oliver bites down on his lip not to whine at the loss. The speedster is unzipping his trousers, his hands shaking with impatience and Oliver can relate to that. He must put an actual effort into staying still on the table. The lack of Barry’s fingers inside of him is putting him on the edge and his cock feels almost too heavy with arousal.

Barry’s hard dick is finally freed from the restraint of his suit and Oliver swallows at the sight. He stifles a whimper of need as he watches Barry pouring lube on his length and spreading it carefully. _At last_ , Barry positions himself and with final “Ready?” and after the archer’s over-enthusiastic nod, he is finally sliding in and Oliver’s mind focuses solely on that action. He’s been needing to feel Barry inside of him for what feels like ages and now, for once, the speedster doesn’t rush in. He’s slowly getting deeper and deeper and it’s driving Oliver crazy with arousal. Once he’s all in, Barry stills, panting, his hands gripping the archer’s legs. One of the them is still gloved and the sensory asymmetricality is short-circuiting Oliver’s brain.

“ _Fuck_ , Barry, move,” Oliver isn’t able to form anything more coherent than single words to communicate but the other man seems to get the message. He slides almost all out, still too slow, but then shoves back with force this time. He sets out a rhythm and Oliver moans loudly, for the first time this evening losing all of his composure, desperately trying to move his hips to meet Barry’s thrusts.

He knows he won’t last too long once Barry really starts fucking him. It’s been some time since they’ve done anything more than rushed handjobs and blowjobs with how crazy everything has been lately. But he’s not feeling guilty about it, quite the opposite, he’s going to enjoy every second of it while it lasts. Barry seems to be on the same page considering that fucking the emerald vigilante has been his fantasy for a long time now and Oliver can feel it in his thrusts, how they become more stuttery and desperate.

“Come inside,” Oliver grunts so that the other man has no doubts and doesn’t try to pull out at the very end. Barry’s grip on Oliver’s thighs tightens at that and Oliver finds himself wishing that he’ll find finger shaped bruises on his skin later. He’s _so close_. “Touch me, p-please.”

Barry’s unclad hand leaves Oliver’s leg and wraps around the archer’s leaking dick. It takes two pumps of Barry’s fist for Oliver’s orgasm to hit and the whole world blanks out around him for a moment. Somewhere in the distance he feels Barry’s still fucking him through it. Then a peculiar feeling of warmness fills him and he groans at the sensation, the awareness that Barry came inside making him dizzy again.

Once again Barry’s movements become slow and careful as he slides out of the archer. Oliver makes a vague gesture with his arm for the other man to join him on the table but Barry has something different on his mind at the moment. Swaying slightly from his own orgasm, Barry raises the hand into which the archer came not so long ago and starts licking off Oliver’s seed, obviously giving his boyfriend a show. Oliver’s cock gives a painful twitch at the sight. Barry Allen is going to kill him one of these days.

Finally, Barry climbs onto the table to lie down on top of Oliver and the archer definitely doesn’t mind. He puts his arms around the other man and coaxes the speedster’s lips into a lazy, sloppy kiss. His mind is still dizzy with bliss so when Barry withdraws to look at his boyfriend’s face and swears under his breath: “damn it, now it’s even hotter”, it takes Oliver a moment to realize he’s talking about the mask.

“Were you thinking about _this_ when you were making it for me?” Oliver’s words are a bit slurred with how all of his body still feels blissfully lax.

“I’m going to plead the fifth,” he murmurs in response but the redness spreading over the tips of his ears says all Oliver needs to know. Barry must read it from the archer’s smug smile because he nuzzles Oliver’s neck to hide his face before it betrays anything more. They both lay there, content, waiting for the afterglow to pass as their breathing synchronizes.

“I’ll bring something to wipe you before we get to the apartment,” Barry reluctantly detaches himself from the other man and stands up. Oliver still doesn’t feel like walking but he does have a counterproposal and he feels like it’s going to get the same approval as his first idea this evening.

“Or,” he says, putting his hand on Barry’s chest to stop him from flashing out of the room. “You could go and dig into my bag again and fetch the _gift_ I brought with me.”

Barry looks confused but nods and then runs off. Oliver only wishes he could see his boyfriend’s face when he finds it…But he _really_ doesn’t feel like moving.

The telltale sound of an arriving speedster makes Oliver look up. His gaze takes a moment to focus on the other man. Barry stands two steps away from the table, looking equally embarrassed and excited.

So he found it.

“Are you sure?” Barry stutters out as he approaches the table slowly. And yes, the scarlet butt plug is there in his hand.

“Yes,” Oliver smiles. “And then I thought we could go another round in an actual bed. I barely had anything soft to lie on while on the island but it’s not really that good on my ba--” he’s not able to finish because suddenly there’s Barry’s tongue in his mouth and yeah, it seems like the speedster approves of the idea given the intensity of the kiss. In fact, Oliver’s still being kissed when he feels the pressure of the plug against his entrance and he moans into Barry’s mouth. Once it’s in, Barry finally withdraws and his eyes are once again dark with arousal.

“I wasn’t sure about the _gift_ , whether we’ll even use it and on whom, but I see it was a good choice after all,” Oliver can’t help but smile smugly.

Barry returns the grin.

“Put your trousers on and let’s get to you to _an actual bed_ , castaway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you even want to fangirl over flarrow crossovers.


End file.
